A large number of portable device users (such as cell phone users) attach their phone to a charger or accessory holder in an automobile while in transit. Often, however, end users fail to remember to take their phone with them upon departing their automobile. Leaving the phone in the automobile unattended can lead to theft, an inconvenience for the end user when a need arises to use the phone, and/or failure to respond to calls.